1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program for performing predetermined image processing on a moving image.
2. Related Art
A technique for simultaneously replaying a plurality of moving images on one screen in a divisional manner has been conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-117045 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-242965).
In this case, a GUI (Graphical User Interface) for allowing a user to select the target to be replayed from among the moving images is used. In the conventional GUI as above, pieces of information that can specify the moving images (such as thumbnail images or file names) are displayed in a manner that pieces of information are sorted according to the date or the file name.